living my life
by HelgaGpatakitwin
Summary: Blossom thinks her life is boring and sad because she only has one friend , her dad is never around , and her sisters ignore her all the time. Little does she know , her life will change with the help of certain boy
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I hope u like this story. IF yall do review let me know if u want me to also do the blues and greens. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1:my life

Blossoms pov

I was sitting in my room reading my best book yet , "twilight". I was probably the only one who read in

the house anyways. I was so deep into the book until I started to hear yelling. I was used to it , and also

tired of it. My two sisters , bubbles and buttercup , are always fighting. I try to tell them to stop , but its

like I'm invisible to them. Since they don't listen I usually spend my time at the library. As you can see ,

my life isn't really that fun , but that's not it. My dad , proffeser , is never really around so we hardly

see him. Also , at school my sisters and I are in the 10th grade , but I got all of the honors classes. I only

had one friend and her name is robin. Lets not forget , the populars. The populars were Brick

,Boomer,Butch,Mitch,Princess,Berserk,Brat,and Brute. They never really notice me and that's wonderful

because they are really mean. To shake all the stress off I do the one thing I love most and that's dance.

I would tell you more about it , but I look at my clock to see that it was 12:00. Robin told me to meet her at

the park 12:30 so I got up to change out of the pajamas that I had on all morning so I could leave to go

see her.

That was my first chapter! Please review and hoped u liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! I know I'm back so soon but it wasn't really a long chapter 1. Anyways here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: The BIG mistake

Blossom's pov

I knew I didn't want to go through the front door with all that yelling , so I snuck through the window. To

late to even realize I was up stairs I fell out of the window with a huge thump afterwards telling myself

how stupid I was for forgetting that. I was walking down the street noticing that it was a beautiful day

and people were outside playing and laughing with each other. They all look so fun and happy. Especially

that big family I saw. The dad was holding is daughter in the air while the mom was chasing their son. I

wish my family was this way again , even if we were In high school I would do anything to spend time

with my dad and sisters. I also wish we had a mom. My dad never told us about her. I don't even want to

think about that right now.

I make it to the park to see robin sitting on a swing. I was planning on scaring her until I look to the

swing set to see that she was gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH" I heard robin's scream which frightened me as I turned around to see robin

laughing. I frowned and said

"aw man" as she continues to laugh. FINALLY the laughing dyed down.

"I got you so good!"she says "so , what's up?"

I sighed , and said "Same as always , boring and sad" Robin then says "well maybe if u weren't so nice

and would let me pay for you to go somewhere you wouldn't be , and by the way , I'm not taking "no"

for an answer anymore."

"Well that's very sad to hear robin , because I'm not taking your money " I say.

"Yes you ar e" she hesitates.

"No I'm not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!" She says giving me her pouting face. I was about to give her the same answer , but then we heard yelling saying STOOOOP!

We both turn around to see all the boy populars bullying poor little dexter , a boy who's in honors with me.

I'm like Lord be with him because I sure enough wasn't going over there , until I heard robin say "HEY

STOP!" I started to panic and whispered "What are you doing! Are you trying to get us killed!" and robin

looks at me crazy and says "They're not that bad quit over reacting ." I AM NOT OVER REACTING ! Don't

you dare say I'm over reacting in the reviews! They looked our way and started walking towards our way

and dexter ran away. "Say you talkin to us" butch says. I was about to run but robin held my hand tight

so I wouldn't go and said "Yea we are , right blossom!" she looks at me with pleading eyes for me to also

say yes. I just mumbled a "yes" and robin smiles. Then brick says "alright , since you want us to leave

dorkster alone then the both of you will be our new target starting tomorrow at school" looking at

mostly me smirking. This sort of made me blush , but I also noticed that mitch was staring at robin

mainly too. Then robin says "FINE! WE'LL BE READY FOR WHAT EVER YOU'VE GOT!" she says dragging

me away as they started laughing. What did we just do?

Looks like they're in trouble! Anyways please review so I can know wether to go on or not , peace!


	3. Chapter 3

HI! IM BACK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING DANGEROUS ANGEL 123 AND MHARRIS! It means

a lot since its my first story. Here's chapter 3

Chapter 3: I told ya so

Blossom pov

As robin continues to drag me away from them we stop and boy was I ready to go off on her , but before

I could yell she interrupts me saying

"I was just helping , isn't that a good thing?" I knew she was right and she could tell also since I wasn't

saying anything. " See , your not saying anything so you know I'm right."

"Sure your right but what about when we go to school tomorrow?" I asked. Then once again she looks at

me crazy and says ,"ain't scared of no lil boys" and made me laugh at how she was speaking.

"I guess your right"I say trying not to worry. Then we just started walking over the neighborhood talking

and laughing. You know robin is sort of a sister to me. A sister who actually talks to you and laugh and

try to have fun. This is why I spend most of my time with her.

It was getting dark and we had been out all day. So she walked me home and I went through the front

door and went up stairs to take a shower. When I got out the shower I put on some shorts and a t-shirt

and went to bed thinking about tomorrow. Ill be fine. Ill be fine. Say it with me. Ill b-okay this is stupid. I

went to bed thinking I'm going to be fine.

Monday morning

I woke up and got ready. I went down stairs to see there was no one else awake because I'm always the

first awake. I then started to eat an apple and walk on the way to school. I then heard running and

turned around to see robin running toward me.

" What up!" she says.

"nunthing much"I say like it was normal. We talked all the way to school. As we went through the doors

people were snickering and were sort of quiet. What was going on? Robin had that same look on her

face. We kept walking as more people started following us. When we were finally at our lockers , hers

were 4 lockers away from mine , we open it to see some things were missing , it was junkie filled with

garbage , and there were words in spray paint such as loser or buttheads , stuff like that. And to top it all

off that smell got onto us , SO WE WAS STANKY!

I looked over to robin to see that her face had anger all over it. I was about to go over to her and find a

solution but then she yelled, "WHO DID THIS!"

And everyone stopped laughing , then started to laugh again! Soon robin was steaming.

"we did it" mitch says. Soon everyone stops laughing to watch the scene .

"You must thought we was playin?" butch says.

Robin still hadn't said anything and neither had I .

" Maybe if you had've given us respect like everyone else does-YOU DON'T GET RESPECT PEOPLE ARE

JUST SCARED OF YOU!" I suddenly interrupted brick with a burst. What had gotten into me?

"Well looky here, pinky's finally speaking without haven to be asked to." Robin looks at me with a smile and says "SHES RIGHT!"and they all just smirked.

"Well be prepared for more" butch says which made me scared. Everyone started to walk away and robin just huffs and says "We are so getting even." That made me even more scared.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! I see that I have some more reviews. Thank you so much because this makes me so happy. Anyways here's chapter 4.

Blossom's pov

Man oh MAN! I am so happy yet I am sad at the same time. First , me and robin got locker jacked so that's one thing sad , second , lets not forget , I'm in honors so I may

not have to go through that much pain today because do you really think that one of those dumbies would be in honors with me? I feel sorry for robin because she's not in

honors. Maybe she should think twice before she does stuff. Anyways I'm on my way to my math's honor class which I am also late for because me robin went to the

bathroom to try and get the smell off , BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! So we just have to walk around smelling like dookie and fish. When I walk in , I started to walk to my desk to

see that there was a note waiting for me right when I was about to sit in my chair I heard someone say "hey dookie pants" I turn around to see brick SITTING RIGHT

BEHIND MY DESK! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD HE BE IN HONORS. People started to snicker. Now just because we're in honors don't mean that there aren't any , mean

people in there. I just rolled my eyes and sat down. And then I heard a girls voice say "DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT HIM!" Which was the one and only berserk , his girlfriend.

I didn't say anything because the teacher , , by the way that's his real last name , said "berserk and brick , settle down now." Berserk didn't say anything but sat down and

mumbled " That roach has got some attitude." I decided to go ahead and open the note.

Dear stinky pig , This note is from is from the whole class. We all knew yo fat back would come stanky today , so to help you out we bought some Lysol and soap for you .

p.s. we can give it to you right now if you want!

Before I could even react I was dumped with Lysol and bubble bath water. People were laughing , the teacher took brck and berserk to the office , and I was rushing to the

bathroom to get cleaned but I was also crying. That was when I totally forgot that I bought extra clothes and I bought some for robin too. STUPID ME! But then again , I

could've been wearing the extra clothes and they could've been dumped in soap too so I guess its good that I didn't were them yet. As I put them on the bell rung saying it

was time for lunch. I know its terrible we get our lunch early. When I was going to lunch I saw that robin had the clothes I saved for her on , but her brunette hair was A

HOT MESS! I then said

"I see you went through a lot too."

" Yea , but I bet mines worst!" Then she continues on "boomer wouldn't stop throwing stuff at me , mitch kept teasing me and worst part , BUTCH PUT THIS BIG WAD OF

GUM IN MY HAIR FROM HIS MOUTH! I got really mad and slapped him! Then the brute (butch girlfriend) got up and punched me In my stomach. Before it could go on the

teacher stopped us and said that I had detintion! ONLY ME! I grumbled and stormed out of the classroom and why do you smell like Lysol and soap?"

" Okay now here's my side of the story . I was going in the classroom to see that brick was in honors and he called me dookie pants out loud. I rolled my eyes to show that I

was annoyed and berserk got really mad and started yelling at me then told her to sit down. Then I opened a note that was at my desk and the not was from the whole class

saying that they would give me Lysol and soap then they poor Lysol amd soap poored on me then brick and berserk got sent to the office and I went to go get cleaned up.

You know its really not a bad thing I mean now I'm clean and smell fresh!" I told her.

"Yea well mines was worst." She says pouting .

As we walked to cafeteria and got in line and got our food we went to our usual table , the table where no one sat , we sat and got ready to talk about the plan to get even

until , just the boy populars , came over and butch says " Hey ladies you don't mind if we sit and eat with you guys do ya!" Before we could react butch dumps spoiled milk

all over me and and robin gets food dumped all over her by boomer and the whole cafeteria died in laughter!

"THAT'S IT !" I YELL. I grabbed some random's person food and threw right at butch's face and boy did I forget , butch is very short tempered . I was really scared so I

started to walk back as butch walked closer but then brick says "Don't do it butch , Ill handle her" he says looking at me very evil at me. Then I saw robin throw something

at mitch and boomer . Then butch being the wild boy he is yells "FOOD FIGHT! BUT HERE ARE THE RULES! THIS FOOD FIGHT IS DEDICATED TO ROBIN AND BLOSSOM SO

AIME AT THEM ONLY!"Me and robin look at each other and I yell "LORD BE WITH ME!" and ran as fast as I could in the crowd which was throwing all there food at me and I

not only had to worry about them , bribk was chasing me! I couldn't find robin anywhere so I head for the cafeteria doors only to be stopped by brick he through a big chunk

of apple sauce on me then I heard the principle say "WHO IS THE MEANING OF THIS" The big crowd of people backed up and formed a circle with me, robin,

brick,butch,boomer, and mitch. Before I could say anything the principle says "DETENTION FOR ALL SIX OF YOU!"

WOAH WHAT A CHAPTER! PEACE OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry it took me a while. But anyways here's chapter 5!

Blossom's pov

It was just me,robin, and four idiots sitting in detention. We were all had dirty food all over us

and started to stink really bad. Man , if only robin hadn't saved poor dexter. But at the same

time I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. I was about to get out my book out of my bag about to

start reading until brick snatched it out of my hand snickering.

"Give it back ," I said calmly. "No way , Twilight is my jam!" He says. I sigh and gave up

knowing it would be wasting my time begging him my book back. I looked over to see robin

listening to music on her earphones staring into space , butch carving who knows what into the

desk , boomer doodling on paper , and brick reading MY book. Well since I have nothing to do I

decided to think of what I should do after school. Well I had a very bad day so I guess the only

thing I could do is the one thing I love most and that's dance. Ah yes I forgot to continue telling

u guys about how much I love dancing! Its s-"Everyone detention is over!" said.

The four idiots yelled "Yeeaaaa" and ran out. Robin looked over at me and said "I laws looking at

you for a while in dentition and I could tell you were planning on doing something this

afternoon , if so , you might as well cancel it because we still have to plan on getting revenge on

those idiots." Aw man! I was so looking for to dancing!

" Fine I'll cancel what I had to do because it'll be worth it." I say not lying one bit.

"And I know exactly where to start" she says looking evil. We both laugh and went to go plan

revenge.

Outside of the school:

I have no Idea where robin is taking me but what I'm most concerned about is why are we still

at the school?

"Hey robin why are we still at the school?" I ask , and she says "because I heard that the boys

have a secret hiding place around here or something." She says as we continue walking , "I

think they say its right HERE!" She yells. She was pointing to a tree.

"But that's just a tre-" I stopped when I noticed that one branch looked a little like

…medal.

" What's wrong blossom?" robin asked. I walked up to the tree and but my hand on that

branch. It was really hard and cold. when I pat it , it made a rough noise. That is definitely

medal.

"Woah , that's medal" robin says. Then I started thinking of ways how this could connect this

hide out we're trying to find. Then it came to me. I tried pushing it in , but it didn't work. I tried

sitting on it, pulling on it , even tried saying a code to it and it still didn't work. While I was doing

robin was just sitting her lazy but on the ground watching!

"ROBIN! YOU CAN AT LEAST HELP!" I yell. She gives me an lazy sigh , got up , and pulled the

branch downward and half the tree shifted into a door. I stood there stunned and robin says "

Your not the only smart one ya know!"

"ohh shut up" I say as we enter the door.

Well that chapter 5. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey im back! Here's another chapter for living my life.

We walk in the door.

"I cant believe they have a secret layer." I say. It takes a lot to impress me and this is quite impressing. We were going down in an elevator.

"How could they even afford all this fancy stuff?" Robin asks.

"I don't know and don't intend on finding out." I say.

We finally reached the bottom the door opened and there was big room with boy things on the wall, also embarrassing things. There was a table and about 15 chairs here and a portable television. This made me and robin smirk.

" Alright blossom you get that wall and I get this wall." Robin says evily. I found a picture of boomer in a dress looking mad, butch with a hot pink skirt on showing his hairy legs,ewww, mitch with crop top on posing,LOL, and brick with a curly wig on and wedges on. Why would those ediots take pictures like these?!

"These pictures are hilarious!" I say chuckling.

"Totally!" Robin say holding up a picture of all of them with matching footies on.

That's when we heard the elevator.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" We both screamed and hid behind the stack of chairs.

"I could've sworn I just heard a scream." Brick says.

" Who would be down here at a time like this?" butch says coming over to the chairs to take some off the stack. Me and robin ran towards the dresser.

" GUYS!" Boomer yells, " SOME PICTURES ARE MISSING!" All four boys looks at each other… "AAAUGHHHHHHHH!" They yelled. Me and robin started chuckling.

"WHICH ONES!"

"THE ONES WITH THE DRESSES AND FOOTIES AND ELMO EARS AND PRETTY MUCH ALL THE EMBARRASING PICTURES!"

"AAAAAAAUGHHHHH!" They yell again.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" BOOMER YELLS.

" I don't know, but lets just hope no one sees them!" brick yells.

"Yea maybe they just flew somewhere in here from the wind!" boomer yells.

"We're underground genius!" butch yells. Then they go on and on while me and robin watch in amusement. While they were yelling I noticed there was an emergency exit. I nudged robin and we both look at the exit. We both put on our hoods and walked into the little door and next thing ya knew me and robin were sliding down this huge slide that was taking us in loops twist and turns. I was terrified while robin was in the background laughing!

"THIS IS SO AWESOOOOOOOME!" She yells laughing with the air blowing in her hair from the speed.

"THIS IS SCAAAAAAARY!" I yell worried for my life.

"WHEN DOES THIS SLIDE ENDS!" I screamed.

Then we made a huge drop. Me and robin both screamed as we went down this drop. At the bottom of the drop you could see a light.

"HEY ROBIN!"

"YEA!"

"BEFORE WE DIE I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU KNEW THAT THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT AND I WAS THE ONE WHO SHRUNK YOUR FAVORITE T-SHIRT!"

"HEY! AND WHAT!"

"WELL AT LEAST WE DIED TOGETHER!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST DRAMATIC PERSON IVE MET BLOSSOM UTONIUM YOU KNOW THAT!"

We finally reached the light and fell on a cushion right outside the same tree where we started.

" .happened? I asked.

"I don't know and don't care right now. I just cant believe you shrunk my favorite shirt!" robin yell, "But that was one AWESOME slide! Not to mention the also AWESOME UNDERGROUND LAYER!"

"That was on SCARY slide! But the layer was pretty cool" I say truthfully.

"Come on lets get to the library to get copies of these pictures!" Robin says excited.

That's it! Sorry it took a while and please update!


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY! IT TOOK ME SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE!I WILL TELL YOU MORE ABOUT IT AFTER IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: sweet revenge**

Bossom's pov:

As me and robin walk from the library, we started talking about how it was going to go down tomorrow. Then we said bye to each other and started walking home. As I walk into the house it was very quiet. Too quiet. I walked into the kitchen to see that there was a note on the fridge.

_Dear Blossom,_

_I have decided that we didn't have enough time together. So we went on a trip with out you because the principle from your school called and said that you were in a lot of trouble. So for punishment you cant come on the trip with us. Why cant you be more like your sisters? Why do you have to be a freak who gets in trouble all the time?_

_Sincerely, dad._

I could understand him holding me back from the field trip because of the food fight, but I don't think the questions were necessary. I was just happy that I was alone for probably about a week and went to bed.

**At school the next day:**

Robin had already put up all the pics so we were ready. I was trying to find her but then I realized. Before I could even reacted I heard the voice say "boo!" in my ear and I scream falling to the ground.

"MAN I AM GETTING GOOD AT THIS!" Robin yells still dying with laughter. I just lay on the floor waiting for her to help me up and when she did, I got excited.

"Are you ready for the most laughter of your life!" I yell. Robin looks at me crazy, then starts laughing. I sit there confused. Then she says,

"Bruh I been ready!" Then the bell rang.

"Revenge time." I say with a smirk.

**No ones pov:**

People started crowding the hallways. It wasn't long before they knew what was on the walls. The entire hall way died in laughter. Robin and Blossom smiled at their amazing work, but that smile went away when they saw 4 angry boys at the end of the hallways.

"Uh, hi?" blossom says with a sweat dropping down her and robin's face.

**Blossom's pov:**

The hallways were clear and all the photos were gone of every wall. People probably put it on the internet by now. But heck they'll get over it.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Brick yells. I had never seen a person so mad.

"Don't get mad at us, we were just getting revenge. I guess you know how we felt when we had to walk around smelling like fish! So now you get to walk around with people making fun of your dresses and skirts you idiots!" Robin yells. WHY! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ROBIN! I knew it was over for us then. I ran as fast as I could down the hallway. Robin joined me while they were chasing us. We did twist and turns until me and robin stopped because something was in our way. It was the girl populars.

Then me and robin turned around to see that the 4 idiots were smirking.

"We got ya now."

**Okay. So really the only reason why I didn't update in such a while is because of school. Well, see ya!**


End file.
